Estocada y bloqueo
by Aleia15
Summary: Él la enseño a luchar, él la enseño a vivir. Estocada y bloqueo, y juega tan sucio como puedas. KaienRukia


**Estocada y Bloqueo**

Todo lo que Rukia sabía, todo lo que Rukia era, lo había aprendido de él.

No de este. Este no era él. Puede que lo pareciese, puede que incluso sonase como él, pero ella sabia que no lo era.

_La primera regla es siempre conocer tu fuerza y la de tu enemigo. Si eres mucho más débil, nada más que un milagro te salvara. _

Rukia lo era pero sabía que ya no quedaban milagros reservados para ella. Los había gastado todos en Seiretei; aquí no podía contar con nadie más que con ella misma. .

Estocada y bloqueo, ataque y defensa; no era más que un baile, y bailar era lo que ella y Sode no Sirayuki hacían mejor.

Primer baile, Tsukishiro.

_- __¡Que movimiento tan refrescante! - Kaien se rió ante su propia broma bajo la mirada poco divertida de Rukia, - refrescante, hielo… olvídalo Kuchiki, no tienes sentido del humor, como corresponde a tu posición. _

_- __Kaien-dono, - gruñó como aviso antes de atacar de nuevo. Él lo esquivó, aun sonriendo y Rukia sintió su irritación desvanecerse. No había manera de que estuviese enfadada por mucho tiempo, no con él. _

_Intercambiaron golpes durante un tiempo, Kaien siempre dando instrucciones, corrigiendo sus movimientos, animándola. _

_- __Coge tu espada e inténtalo otra vez, y otra, y otra, - su voz era severa pero sus ojos gentiles y Rukia no podía evitar sentirse feliz por su ayuda, por su atención. _

_Bailaron. _

Esta cosa-esta aberración, no podía pensar en ella de ningún otro modo-estaba burlándose de su dolor, de su culpa. No podía soportarlo. No iba a soportarlo.

Pero no importaba lo que hiciese, no podía con él.

Siguiente baile, Hakuren.

_- __Guau, has mejorado, Kuchiki, - Kaien sonrió con orgullo y ella sintió una calidez extenderse por su cuerpo. Ni siquiera los despojos de atención que su hermano le lanzaba le hacían sentir así. _

_Rukia sonrió. - Es todo gracias a ti, Kaien-dono, y tus lecciones. _

_- __¡Me vas a hacer sonrojar! - movió una mano frente a su rostro, su sonrisa volviéndose traviesa. _

_Ella era la que se estaba sonrojando pero no importaba, eso era normal cuando se trababa de Kaien. __Rukia simplemente era feliz de estar con él así. _

_Él la miró seriamente entonces. - Estas mejorando, pero dependes demasiado de tu zanpakutou, - dijo, mirando a Rukia a los ojos. - No me malinterpretes, esta bien tener una buena relación con ellos y necesitamos perfeccionar sus técnicas para hacernos mas fuertes. Pero aun tienes que mejorar tu esgrima. _

_Tenía razón. Rukia era buena en Kidou y sabía que ella y Sode no Shirayuki estaban perfectamente sincronizadas. Pero aun no era suficiente. _

_- __Si, Kaien-dono. _

_Tom__ó su posición. _

_Bailaron._

No era suficiente. Puede que no fuese Kaien-dono pero sabía todo lo que este había sabido; había sabido sus posiciones y sus técnicas. Y esa cosa estaba usando todo ese conocimiento contra ella.

Tenia que pensar en algo, y rápido antes de que tuviese la oportunidad de atacar de nuevo.

Suiten Sakamate, Nejibana.

Y ahí estaba, la lanza tridente que recordaba tan bien.

Pero no era él. No era. No podía ser.

_- __¡No es justo, Kaien-dono!, - dijo Rukia mirando a la larga lanza que acababa de liberar. _

_Kaien sonrió sarcásticamente. - ¿Justo, Kuchiki? ¿Crees que un Hollow pelear__á limpio contra ti?_

_- __Pero tu alcance es mayor, y ya eres mas alto que yo, - se dio cuenta de su error en el momento que las palabras salieron de sus labios. Mierda. _

_Él le palm__óo la cabeza condescendientemente, riéndose. - Pobre Kuchiki, pobre pequeña Kuchiki. - Rukia entrecerró los ojos, lista para atacar. _

_Él fue __más rápido. _

_Apenas pudo bloquearle, gruñendo ante la fuerza del golpe y la injusticia de todo. - Los Hollows también serán mas grandes, Kuchiki. ¿Quieres sobrevivir? ¿__Quieres convertirte en un miembro digno de la Gotei 13? Pelea. Aprende. ¡Baila!_

_Lo hizo. _

_- __¡Baila!_

_Giró y saltó y se agachó-siempre moviéndose, siempre bailando. _

_- __Estocada y bloqueo, Kuchiki, - dijo él, sin detenerse nunca; empujando, siempre empujando, - ¡lucha, muévete, estocada, bloqueo, ataque, retroceso! - él se detuvo y el impulso la llevo contra él. _

_Cayó encima de él y por un momento fueron un una masa enredada rodando y riéndose sobre la hierba. Ella quedo arriba y Kaien le sonrió. _

_Esa pelea era suya. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, relajándose. _

_Y entonces el mundo se movió para nunca ser el mismo. Kaien se incorpor__ó repentinamente, su rostro a escasos centímetros del de Rukia. Ella se quedo helada, incapaz de moverse mientras su sonrisa cambiaba y sus ojos se acercaban hasta que estaban desenfocados y no eran más que dos borrones de color. _

_Ella sintió el aliento en sus labios, el calor casi tocándola y entonces-entonces nada, solo la fría tierra a su espalda y el dolor del aterrizaje. _

_- __Estocada y bloqueo, Rukia, y pelea tan sucio como puedas, - dijo, apartándose de su paralizado cuerpo y marchándose. _

_Ella se quedo allí mirando sin ver, una seria determinación apareciendo en su mirada. _

_Bailó. _

No podía, no era lo bastante fuerte. Ya le había matado una vez, ¿Cómo podía nadie esperar que lo hiciese de nuevo? Incluso aunque sabía que no era él, incluso aunque sabía que esa cosa no era más que un monstruo. No podía, no estaba lista.

Rukia escucho el grito de Sode no Shirayuki antes de que el punzante dolor la atravesase. Era un final adecuado para ella, Nejibana clavada en ella al igual que su propio zanpakutou había estado en él.

Rukia le vio entonces, no al que tenía frente a ella, si no al que siempre estaba dentro de sus recuerdos, el que siempre sonreía y tenía tiempo para ella. Corazón, él lo llamaba. Parte de su corazón estaba con ella. Era un buen trato ya que su corazón siempre había estado con él.

_Pelea tan sucio como puedas. _

Sabía lo que tenia que hacer. Puede que fuese débil, pero no iba a morir sola.

Tercer baile, Shirafune.

Bailó.

…


End file.
